


【丹贝/谢铎】雪泥

by Appletbuflow



Category: ASIMOV Isaac - Works, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletbuflow/pseuds/Appletbuflow
Relationships: Elijah Baley/R. Daneel Olivaw, Hari Seldon/Dors Venabili
Kudos: 7





	【丹贝/谢铎】雪泥

1

谢顿睁开眼睛，看见一张严肃的脸正望着自己。

“夫铭？”

夫铭淡淡地一笑：“这么说，你还记得我？”

“我很高兴见到你。”谢顿说。

夫铭点点头。“感觉如何？”他问。

“我还好——”前夜在穹顶上挨了一夜冰珠雨，被冻得失去知觉的经历犹在眼前呢。只是休养了一天，不适感似乎已经消失，只剩下空腹醒来的钝痛和乏力。“你是否介意——”他指指浴室的门。

“慢慢来，吃了早餐再说。”仿佛看透了他的想法，夫铭说。

早餐简单而沉闷。铎丝安静地吃着，夫铭也一如既往地沉默。谢顿想，不知是无话可谈，还是囿于川陀上某种食不言的用餐风俗。这时，夫铭突然平静地开口：“幸好你是外星人士，见识过风霜雨雪，所以平安脱身。要是换作川陀本地人，处在类似情况下就可能在劫难逃了。”

谢顿吃了一惊，才回过神来夫铭这段话是接着他那句“我还好”来的。他皱了皱眉：“我在上面呆的时间并不长。即便换做川陀人，应该也不至于不能承受。”

夫铭摇摇头：“生理上能承受，不代表心理上就可以。川陀人习惯了穹顶下的好天气，在这种环境下心灵想必受到极大震撼。若是有川陀人因此丧命，我也不会感到惊讶。”

“不至于吧？”谢顿诧异道。

夫铭温和地说道：“我曾经有一个得了空旷恐惧症的朋友。只要一到户外，他就双腿发软，两眼发黑。”他顿了顿，又说，“由于职务的原因，他有几次不得不到室外去执行任务。有三四次，他都差点晕倒在外面，每一回都是我负责把他拖回去。还有一回，他在野外突然发病，差点一头栽倒在池塘里。幸好我及时赶到，把他接住了。”

谢顿听得愣住了。虽然此前他与夫铭只有一面之缘，但他敏锐地察觉到夫铭是一个寡言少语的人。他从不说一句没有意义的话，尤其在论及关于他自己的事情时，他更是三缄其口。今天，无论是从什么意义上来说，他都说得太多了。

他看着夫铭。仿佛陷入了某种回忆里，夫铭沉思着坐着，一言不发。他的表情并没有什么变化，甚至都没有笑，但不知怎的，他的神情却显得一反常态的温和。他的双眼里流着光，古铜色短发熠熠生辉，仿佛全身被某种温暖的微光笼罩着。

谢顿小心翼翼地开口：“那后来......”

“不说这个了。”夫铭摆摆手，眼底的光芒消失了。只一瞬间，他又变回了那个高深莫测的夫铭。“先吃饭吧，吃完了还有正事要谈。”

2

“我真该放弃了。”谢顿懊恼地一把甩开手里的笑话书，“这压根没用，跟你讲段子你都不笑。你只听得懂故事的知性层面，至于笑点在哪里，你都感受不到。”

丹莫刺尔展露出一个雍容华贵，但毫无说服力的微笑。谢顿连连摆手：“怎么阴森森的。还是算了吧，这毫无用处。”

丹莫刺尔转头望向窗外。片刻之后，他说：“你知道吗，第一个要我微笑的人类也是这么说的。”

谢顿惊讶地看着他。丹莫刺尔难得地神情温柔，像是在讲述，又有点像自言自语：“那时我刚被制造出来，对人类社会了解得还不够。别说是大笑，就连普通的微笑我都不会。”

“那天他突然问我：‘你会笑吗？’”

“于是我就很认真、很努力地挤了一个微笑给他看。结果，他摇着头说：‘别为难了，这种表情毫无用处。’”像是回忆起了什么有趣的事情，丹莫刺尔微微笑了一下。

谢顿有些诧异。他看见丹尼尔的神色，还以为那个人多多少少鼓励了他几句，没想到听见这么句话。他有点没法理解。“不会吧？他就这么直接说的？他都没有......安慰你一下？”他惊诧地问道。

“安慰我有什么用呢，我听不出来吗......”丹尼尔湛蓝的眼睛里泛着光。他神情平静而坦白，仿佛讲述一件全人类都再清楚不过的事实，“何必呢？我会不会微笑，对他来说都是一样的......他不在乎这个。”

3

“老实说，我并未预见这桩婚姻会为你或为她带来幸福，尤其是铎丝。”丹尼尔说道。

谢顿当然明白他的意思。丹尼尔把铎丝派到他身边当保镖的那一刻，一定没有想到谢顿会和这个女机器人坠入爱河。“还是要谢谢你送我这个礼物，无论实际结果和你的预期相差多少。”他说。

沉默蔓延开来。在谢顿打算出声询问的前一秒，丹尼尔毫无预兆地开口问道：

“你爱她？”

谢顿沉默了一瞬。“我爱她。”他用平静而坚定的语调回答，有些毋庸置疑的意味。

丹尼尔了然地点点头。“这是最难理解的。”他说。

不知怎的，一股怒意在谢顿胸中升腾起来。他放下餐具，正色问道：“有什么难理解的？一个人类和一个机器人就不能恋爱了？”他努力压着怒火，说话时却不自觉地带了几分火气。

丹尼尔的回答出乎他的意料。“我是说，‘爱’这个部分是最难理解的，对谁都一样，不管是人类还是机器人。”他平静地说。

谢顿呆了。过了一会儿，他点点头，说：“的确如此，这对你来说是很难理解的。对我们来说，只要经历过了，就没什么不能理解的。你不能理解，这是正常事。”

“你猜错了。”丹尼尔异常平静而严肃地说，“我理解。”他看着惊愕到无法动弹的谢顿，又放慢语速，缓缓地、坚定地说：“我是理解的。”

4

“我不明白，我不明白。”铎丝的声音中包含着焦虑，“一开始，我只是单纯地根据命令保护他，但后来我发现这不知怎的变成了我渴望做的事。你明白吗？”她焦虑地看着丹尼尔，寻求他的解答。后者只是静静坐着，听她的倾诉。“我总有一天会失去他。我害怕，害怕那一天到来。我天天这样想，结果每时每刻我都想和他待在一起，哪怕一秒钟看不到他，我都觉得心神不宁......就算明知他安然无事，我也无法放下心来。这既不是命令，也不是程序，却莫名其妙的闯进我心里来，这是怎么回事？”

她一口气说完，直直地盯着丹尼尔，等他答复。丹尼尔严肃地望着她，顿了一会，他说：

“你的心思很复杂，铎丝，因此这个问题没有简单的答案。在我的生命中，曾经出现过一些人，他们的存在使我更容易思考，使我做出反应时更加愉快。我曾经试图衡量，在他们存在时和终于消失后，我的反应所呈现的难易变化，看看总结起来，我究竟是得是失。在这个过程中，我明白了一件事。他们的出现所带来的欢乐，胜过他们逝去所留下的遗憾。所以说，整体而言，体验你现在所体验的，总比放弃来得好。”

他坚定地看着呆呆地站在他面前的铎丝，走过去拍拍她的肩膀：“对自己要真诚，铎丝。爱是没法撒谎的，你再怎么躲藏，它就在那里。你要勇敢，做你自己想要做的，把你的心交给他......不管他是什么，你是什么，只要他爱你，只要你爱他，就没有什么能够把你们阻隔。”

他轻轻抱住因抽泣而颤抖的铎丝：“你是幸运的，你们还有时间......去吧，去爱他......别等到只剩回忆......不会爱没关系，你还可以学，他会教你的......他总是能教会你的。”

5

“我并不是合理的继任人选。”谢顿激动地说，“我知道如何治理一个帝国吗？没有你，我要怎么做？”

“试着实现一些对平等和社会公义的构想，研究心理史学。大帝会支持你的。”丹尼尔说，“还有，哈里——你仍有铎丝。”

谢顿点了点头，“是的，我还有铎丝。”他说。

“你是幸运的，你和她——你们还有时间，你们还有彼此。”一丝不易察觉的疲惫从他脸上滑过。“我一直想问，”他轻声说，“你对她，怎么看？”

“她就是她，除此之外，别无意义。”谢顿说。

丹尼尔脸上一瞬间的惊惶没有逃过谢顿的眼睛。“怎么回事？”他说。

良久，丹尼尔抬起头，注视着谢顿。“有个人曾经也是这么对我说的。”

千言万语一时涌向谢顿嘴边；那是谁？又在哪里？这是怎么回事？他想开口问，却又仿佛硬生生地噎在喉咙里，一个字也问不出来。丹尼尔却看透了他似的，淡淡地主动开口答道：“那是一万年前的事了。”

他不理会谢顿的目光，继续说道：“我和他总共只见过四次，加在一起不超过一个月时间。第三次和第四次，中间隔了五年时间。而最后一次见他，也只是匆匆见了一面而已。那时他已经生了不少白发，抓着我的肩膀摇个不停。而我们第二次见面的时候，他甚至连个拥抱都不肯给我。”他顿了一顿，仿佛是又有些好笑，又有些怀念，眼睛里隐隐有些水光，“人类就是这样，生命短暂，世事无常，聚散离合皆由不得人意。总是临失去了，才想起来还没珍惜。那一回，我问他，怎么看我？他想了想，就说，你就是你，别的什么去他妈的毫无关系。后来，就是永别了。”

他看了看合不拢嘴的谢顿，说道：“好好待她，不要怀疑，你的心意她都能感觉得到，她对你的心也和你的是一样的。千真万确。长路漫漫能遇一知己，再好不过。”说完，丹尼尔直起身子，和他握手言别。

“丹......”谢顿想喊住他，却说不出话。他想问，一万年，不累吗，每天如履薄冰地替全银河人类精打细算，换了一个又一个假身份，天天演着特工大戏；系着三大法则的镣铐跳舞，每一步都迈得艰辛而悲凉；一万年，是多少聚散难期，多少生死离别，多少人来了又去；是多少个不眠之夜望着天花板，听着时钟在自己脑子里滴答滴答，响了一声又一声......

谢顿最后还是没喊出口，看着宽阔的背影渐行渐远，宰相袍在地上拖得沙沙作响。他的脊背笔直，像一把剑，挺拔而又孤寂。

6

裴洛拉特问道：“你给自己取这个名字，是为了纪念那个传说中叫丹尼尔的机器人？”

“我就是那个机器人。”丹尼尔答道，“那并不是传说。”

“喔，不可能。”裴洛拉特说，“如果你就是那个机器人，你应该有上万岁了。”

“两万岁。”丹尼尔以平静的口吻说。

两万年。两万年不知疲倦地守护着人类，孤独、坚定而落寞。如果换做是个人类，当不知有多少往事要被扫进心灵的角落里，死死砌牢了，方不至于撕心裂肺。崔维兹他们听他讲述自己的故事，讲人类的历史，如同以前后生们围坐听祖辈讲故事一般，只是少了一份亲热，多了一些大难临头的严肃和紧迫。

说到吉斯卡和第零法则的时候，丹尼尔说：“他临终之前设法让我具备了他的能力，并将整个银河，特别是地球，交给我守护。”

“为什么特别是地球？”

丹尼尔顿了一下，神色稍微柔和了一些。“部分原因，是由于一位名叫以利亚·贝莱的人，一位地球人。”

崔维兹说：“这个人集众多功绩于一身，有可能是许多真实历史人物的综合体，也有可能根本是个虚构人物。”

丹尼尔思索了一下，然后以相当平静的口吻说道：“事实并非如此，阁下，以利亚·贝莱真有其人，他也不是什么综合体。我不知道你们的传说如何描述他，可是在真实历史中，假使没有他这个人，银河可能始终未曾开拓。我由于受到他的感召，在地球产生放射性后，尽全力抢救这个世界。”

“很难想像，你尽全力抢救一个世界，仅仅由于受到某人的感召。”崔维兹嘲讽地说。

丹尼尔的神情有些几不可见的波动。“以利亚·贝莱曾是我的老友，也是带我了解人类社会的领路人之一，更是银河拓荒的先驱者。他对我的影响很大。”他顿了顿，又接着平静地说：“当然，我尽全力抢救地球并不全是由于这个原因，阁下。地球是人类的起源之乡，也是数十亿人类的居处。守护地球，也是三大法则的要求。”

“我曾经策动一个翻新地球土壤的计划，过了很久以后，我又策动了另一个计划，试图改造附近某颗恒星旁的一个世界，但这两项计划都不算真正成功。我没能阻止地球毁灭的命运。”不知是不是崔维兹的错觉，他总觉得丹尼尔说这话的时候，自己居然捕捉到了一丝转瞬即逝的悲伤。

裴洛拉特好奇地问道：“我倒是很想知道，你是如何与一个人类建立友谊的。我毫不怀疑，你有融入人类社会的能力，但友谊是另外一回事。它需要双方真正将心比心，而不是简单的命令-服从关系。所以，我很好奇。”

“一台披着人皮的正子计算机而已，哪有什么心？”崔维兹冷笑道。

丹尼尔毫不介意地答道：“正子脑的复杂程度远远超出你的想象，阁下。当然，无法与人脑相比。但是，如果你要问，我有没有过真正的友谊，或者说我有没有过‘心’——我只能说，”他顿了顿，“在我的程序和指令外，有时的确会出现一些不知从何而起的愿望，使得我依赖于身边的人类，在向他们倾注额外的关怀之外，也希望他们能对我的关怀有所回应。当然，这种情况并不多见，但要我说，这离你所说的‘真心’应该至少很接近了。”

崔维兹下意识地想反驳。但他突然想起宝绮思在太空艇上说的那句话：“那不是人类，也不完全是机器人。是介于两者之间的。”他又把反驳的话吞了回去。

说不定，他说的是真的呢。

一台运作两万年的机器就要报废了，这听起来没有同情的意义。而对于人类来说，两万年则是一个痛苦的年龄。人的精神能承受的痛苦是有一定限度的，两万年的聚散离合对任何人来说，都已超出了这个极限。而现在，眼前这个活了两万年的机器人说他要死了。崔维兹有些讽刺的想，怎么反倒替他惋惜。

“两万年来每一项记忆的精确记录，再加上完美的回唤机制，将这个脑子全部塞满。如今，我的决策能力急剧衰退，而我却无法再设计第六个脑子。”他缓缓说道，仿佛这一切和自己毫无关系。

“你可以删掉一些记忆，”崔维兹不耐烦地说，“我是说，删掉那些没什么用的记忆。就像人类常常会淡忘很多事情那样。这样，你就可以设计一个稍微简单点的脑子，问题就解决了。”

丹尼尔摇摇头：“我宁愿选择不要淡忘。首先，我必须保证决策的精确性，这就要求我对每件事的前因后果记忆精确，以防漏掉什么关键的细节。”

“其次，”他说，“哪些记忆又是真正没用的呢？人类所谓的淡忘，只不过是将记忆储存在深层意识中。而对于我来说，删除记忆就意味着真的把他们完全遗失了。那些我接触过的人类，我的朋友们，很大程度上造就了现在的我。而如果连他们的记忆也残缺了，我还会是现在的我吗？”

“两万年的确是太长了。我也遇到过支持我的人，陪伴我的人，但他们很快又离去了。大多数时候，我是独自奋斗，难免有撑不住的时候。”他淡淡说道，“当然，对于一个机器人来说，三大法则和第零法则都不允许有所谓‘撑不住’的时刻。我照样每天轮轴转。但是，我的确绝望过，觉得自己要实现的目标太艰巨，力量又太卑微，还要受到法则的束缚，成功的几率太小。我的大脑受到影响，运行效率也降低了，做不出决策，我就更焦急。无可排遣的时候，我就把老朋友的那些往事翻出来，仔仔细细地在脑子里过一遍又一遍。看着看着，仿佛就觉得他还在我身边，还与我共患难，替我分担痛苦，笑着鼓励我。我就反反复复地看，渐渐地就觉得自己一点点的好起来，又能敏捷的思考了。”

“所以，两万年来，我就是靠着这些回忆走过来的。”他说。

说实话，他本来是并不指望这些的。一个机器人，君命受之，本来就是要一味地奉献自我的，本就是不需要任何回报的。什么平等对待，什么友情，什么爱，他从不指望的。

但是，那个人偏偏把自己当朋友对待，偏偏要在意一个按道理来讲没有感受的机器人的感受，偏偏为了保证他的安全，宁愿把自己扔在电闪雷鸣的荒郊野外。他说，你就是你。他还说，奉献不是机器人的特权，就像爱不是人类的特权一样。

那是他最单纯、最美好的一段时光。眼前的太多东西是新奇的，他得一一来学；他涉世不深，尚未得到吉斯卡读心的能力，还不十分了解人类社会的丑恶；他还尚未背上拯救全人类的重担，无从感受后来每日伴随他的巨大压力。他总庆幸，自己在看到丑恶之前先看到了美善，在见识虚伪之前先见识了真心。每当他对人类失去希望的时候，他就想一想他，想想正直、机敏、勇敢、善良的伊利亚。想想他曾从这个人类身上得到一笔他从不敢奢望的馈赠：他教他如何去爱，而这让他不再仅仅是一个机器人。

“只可惜，斯人已逝。”他平静地喟叹着。那一刻，崔维兹觉得他年轻又苍老。他身形高大挺拔，铜发熠熠生辉，如同初升的朝日；而那一双幽蓝的眼睛深不可测，沧桑如同海洋。

他就这样平静地站立着，转头望向地平线那一侧。他的背影高大而宽阔，颇有顶天立地的风范；而下一秒，在月面大大小小的环形山衬托下，在一望无垠的荒凉中，在整个宇宙的静谧里，他又变成了一个黑点，茕茕孑立，孤苦寂寞，如同一棵不结果的树。

7

人生到处知何似，恰似飞鸿踏雪泥。

泥上偶然留指爪，鸿飞那复计东西。

END


End file.
